<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You find out you're pregnant by Resident_Genius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038384">You find out you're pregnant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius'>Resident_Genius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Reader is married to Harry, Tad bit of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23038384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_Genius/pseuds/Resident_Genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader assumes she's just got the stomach bug, but turns out there will be a little surprise arriving in 8 months</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You find out you're pregnant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey baby, how was work today?” You ask, watching your husband, Harry, walk into the bedroom</p><p>“Work was work, I swear they never give me a break” He groans, loosening his tie and then walking over and giving you a kiss on the lips “How’s the stomachache?” He asks</p><p>“It’s really weird, I felt really unwell early in the morning but now I feel perfectly fine” You exclaim “Felicia told me I should go to the doctors to see what’s wrong”</p><p>“Well are you going to?” He asks, toeing his shoes off and sitting beside you</p><p>“Maybe. Like if it keeps on recurring, then, yeah. But if it’s just a one time thing then I don’t want to waste the doctors time”</p><p>“Alright, but if anything else happens I want you to book a doctors appointment” You nod, giving him a small smile, your cheek resting gently against his shoulder</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>It was around five in the morning when you had the familiar feeling.</p><p>You fall to the floor, narrowly missing the toilet bowl, you throw up everything you ate the night prior.</p><p>You must’ve been loud enough, because moments later your hair was being held up away from your face and your husbands warm hand rubbing gently against your back</p><p>“It’s okay honey, let it all out” He sits there for nearly five minutes.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that” You apologise, wiping your watering eyes</p><p>“Hey, don’t apologise, you couldn’t help it” He whispers, shuffling closer and wiping your nose with his sleeve “Let’s give you some mouthwash and then put you back to bed, I’ll get Doctor Rowland to come over” You nod meekly, allowing him to help you stand.</p><p>Within a few minutes, you were tucked back into the warm bed, watching with hooded eyes as Harry called your personal doctor</p><p>“I know it’s early, but she’s really unwell, can you get here as soon as possible? Alright, thank you, Doctor Rowland” Harry hangs up the phone and sighs looking out the window</p><p>“Mmm, Harry, come back to bed, I need warmth” You whimper quietly, clutching your stomach gently</p><p>His eyes soften and he slowly shuffles over to the bed, his arms circling your waist as he pulls you closer, his hands massaging your stomach.</p><p>Your eyes widen slightly when a realisation hits you like a tonne of bricks</p><p>When was your last period</p><p>You thought back for a minute and realised it was meant to start a week ago.</p><p>Maybe?</p><p>“Hey, Harry?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He replies</p><p>“Would it be alright if the doctor checked me out alone?” You knew it sounded weird</p><p>“Why?” He sits up on his elbow</p><p>“Because she’s going to ask some really personal questions, and I know you wouldn’t care but I promise I’ll go to Oscorp after the appointment”</p><p>“Alright…” He seemed unsure, but brushed it off anyway</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>A few hours later and Doctor Rowland was all set up and checking your temperature and asking you the usual questions</p><p>“Now anything unusual happening with your menstruation cycle?” She asks</p><p>“Yeah...” She looks up at you and raises a brow “My period was meant to start a week ago…” you mumble</p><p>“Ah.” she responds “Is there anyway you might be pregnant?” She questions</p><p>“I-i don’t know, doctor, I’ve been throwing up in the early hours of the morning and craving pickles and peanut butter” You sigh</p><p>“Those are some very strong indications that you’re pregnant, but just to be on the safe side I’ll need a sample of your urine, if that’ll alright with you”</p><p>“Y-yeah, o-of course” She hands you a cup and you nervously shuffle into the bathroom</p><p>Your knee shook rapidly watching as Doctor Rowland put a stick in the urine</p><p>“Pink is positive, blue is negative” She reminds you and you nod, your bottom lip locked under your teeth</p><p>She calmly pulls the stick out and gives you a smile</p><p>“Congratulations, Mrs Osborn, you’re pregnant” You felt your heart stop for a split second then your hands move slowly to your stomach</p><p>“T-there’s a baby in here?” You as incredulously </p><p>“Yes there is, I think it’d be best if you book an appointment for an ultrasound, check how far along you are” She moves into the bathroom and drops your urine back down to the toilet</p><p>You nod and guide her out of the apartment.</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>You’d managed to get an appointment slotted in for 12:30.</p><p>So there you lay, in an ultrasound room, your shirt hiked up enough for your stomach to show</p><p>“Well Mrs Osborn” The ultrasound technician says “You are currently 9 weeks pregnant, you can hear the heartbeat now, if you wish”</p><p>“Would I be allowed to record the heartbeat?” You ask</p><p>“Of course!” She exclaims “Here let me just find the little bean” She waves the wand around the cool gel and eventually a loud sound reverberates throughout the room and you feel tears spill</p><p>“This is one strong heartbeat, Mrs Osborn” She comments</p><p>“Must get it from their father” You chuckle</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>The drive to Oscorp was filled with your knee bouncing nervously and your hand casually laid against your stomach.</p><p>What would Harry think? Would he be happy that he’s going to be a father? Would he be upset because of the Osborn curse?</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs Osborn” The receptionist greets you “Mr Osborn is currently in a meeting but will be out soon” </p><p>“Thank you” You smile gratefully, walking to the glass elevator and pressing floor 108.</p><p>Of course Oscorp had 108 buildings.</p><p>But at least it gave you enough time to think about how to reveal your pregnancy to Harry.</p><p>
  <em>~</em>
</p><p>You leaned back on Harry's chair, headphones plugged into your phone as you listened to the baby's heartbeat over and over again.</p><p>Finally he walked into his office, his eyes landing on your relaxed figure</p><p>“Y/n?” He asks, you open your eyes and give him a soft smile “Hey baby”</p><p>“Hey Harry” You push yourself off the chair and walk over to him,</p><p>“What did the doctor say?” </p><p>“Hmm, it’s not that important right now, I have a follow up appointment in a few weeks” Your arms circle his neck and you kiss him softly “But!” You pull away quickly</p><p>“I have a song I want you to listen to” He looks at you with a confused look “Please...It’ll help explain what’s wrong with me”</p><p>“Alright” You hand him your headphones and then press play</p><p>He stands there for a few moment, his eyes widen when he hears the quick and strong heart beat of his</p><p>“Baby?” He looks at you, his heartbeat quickening “Pregnant? Baby are you pregnant?”</p><p>“Nine weeks” Your voice cracks, tears welling up in your eyes</p><p>He stands there for a few more moments before picking you up tightly and spinning you around</p><p>“I’m going to be a father?” He asks, you nod reassuringly and he slowly lowers you to the ground “This is amazing...You’re amazing”</p><p>You giggle like a schoolgirl when he presses his hand against your stomach.</p><p>But then he suddenly goes quiet, his expression changing from happiness to upsetting.</p><p>“Honey?” You furrow your brows, your hand resting gently against his cheek “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“What if they inherit the Osborn curse?” He asks quietly, you freeze, the realization only just hitting you “I mean I still have episodes on rare occasions”</p><p>“Then we will do as much as we can to prevent it whilst we look for a permanent cure…” You pause for a second before continuing “Whether this baby inherits the curse or not, they’ll still be loved and we will try everything we can to prevent this disease from spreading.” Harry finally looks up, his eyes are slightly bloodshot, but through it all he cracks a smile</p><p>“I love you, Y/n Osborn” He whispers</p><p>“And I love you, Harry Osborn”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>